scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Professor Pericles
Professor Pericles is a parrot and the former mascot of the original Mystery Incorporated of Crystal Cove. He was a friend of Ricky Owens. Physical Appearance Pericles was wearing a white strait-jacket and a ball and chain was chained on his leg when the gang first saw him. He has a big eye and has one eye that has no pupil and with a big scar, pink feathers, a sharp beak, a big head, and two bird feet. The guard says his brain is no bigger than a cashew nut and pound for pound it's the smartest brain in the world. In episode 16 he appears like he is in the picture. His skin in the light is dark purple; it's bluish-black when in the dark. He wears a purple ascot. Personality Professor Pericles is a genius, since his brain is no bigger than a cashew nut, this makes him; by comparison, uncannily intelligent and he prides himself as "The Smartest Criminal Parrot in the World". He is shown to be deranged and slightly insane, given his appearance and demeanor. However, he is also capable of manipulating certain events to unfold similar to Mr. E. In addition, he is apparently skilled in the use of magic tricks, traps and computers. A master escape artist (reminiscent of the great Harry Houdini), Professor Pericles was able to escape the Animal Asylum where he was confined in, despite the fact that his detention cell was a glass dome and that he had a strait-jacket on. He appears to have a liking for sunflower seeds like most parrots and speaks with a distinct German accent. Powers and Abilities Professor Pericles is able to do magic tricks such as taping a static gun to Officer Johnson just by standing in his cage, and he somehow escaped the Animal Asylum without his glass cage being broken. He is also capable of making deceased and inanimate objects appear alive through clever trickery, props and technological know-how; similar to a stage magician. As stated above he is very intelligent and is an expert at manipulating people to do his will, and he also appears to be a brilliant chemist and machinist. Early Life He visited the buried Darrow Mansion along with the rest of the old Mystery Incorporated. (Escape From Mystery Manor) He helped investigate the old Spanish church where a monster had been sited, and speculated the monster might have led them there on purpose. He was very interested when the drawing of the Planospheric Disk was discovered. (Pawn of Shadows) Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated The mascot of the original Mystery Inc.. He was shown to be a normal parrot in a year book. After Gill Littlefoot was taken to jail, Velma picked up a box she found from Mr. E. She opened it and saw a picture of the original Mystery Inc. with Professor Pericles circled. The message said, "don't give up this has happen before." He was physically seen in a glass cage in the animal asylum. He was depicted as a crazy bird who had the smartest brain in the world. When Daphne opened the locket a music played; Professor Pericles said, "Mystery Incorporated to the rescue." He warned the Mystery Inc. gang to stay away from "someone that is close to you" especially Fred. In the end, the parrot broke out during the Fright Hound's attack on the Animal Asylum. The real reason is that he knew the gang was coming to the rescue. Sheriff Bronson Stone was contacted by Officer Johnson that all the inmates were rounded up except for Professor Pericles. Mr. E told Scooby and the gang to "follow the parrot." He secretly gave Aphrodite her love potion formula, then helped with the antidote, so that he could get the help of Scooby-Doo to obtain things he needed to find the lost treasure of the conquistadors. He sent a mocking message to the gang and Mr. E through his henchman. He haunted Mayor Jones in his home by taking over his son's traps, and managed to steal his piece of the Planospheric Disk. He watched using video monitors when the gang was attacked by the Obliteratrix, and thought about helping them because he still needed them alive. Appearances *''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' - Howl Of The Fright Hound, Where Walks Aphrodite, Escape From Mystery Manor (flashback/cameo), A Haunting In Crystal Cove, Pawn of Shadows Quotes *"Mystery Incorporated to the rescue." *"Ah ha ha ha. I trust you enjoyed the little theme song." *"Officer Johnson is quite correct. Now please step aside, Officer Johnson. To free your hand that mysteriously has become duct-taped to your stun-gun." *"Will you? Really?" *"You must be Scooby-Doo." *"Fortunately for Crystal Cove, I'm here to help." *"I'm nobody's sidekick." *"Well hello, children. How did you know?" *"The antidote to stop Aphrodite has several distinctive components." *"Pewter: found in grout used only in stained-glass windows of the 18th century." *"Ectoplasm: or as it's more commonly known, ghost mucus." *"And finally Rose Quartz: mined in the caves beneath Crystal Cove." *"The antidote is complete. Now to load the final cylinder. We don't have much time. Let's pack these up quickly." *"Crown?" *"Fred should have really come up more than Trappin' Guy." *"What can I say? A bird's got to eat." *"Because Fred, he stole it from me a long time ago." *"Don't believe me? then ask him yourself." (escapes out of the trap and presses the button) *(Grabs the piece) "I am the smartest criminal parrot in the world. You didn't think I had a back up plan? Aha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Until we meet again, Mystery Incorporated." all veizen *"The real question is, did we chase it here? or we're we led here on purpose?" "Well Mystery Incorporated it appears you made an enemy fortunately for you I still require you (presses tv power button turning tv off)alive." Notes/Trivia *In Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Crystal Cove Online, the player is rewarded a trophy of Professor Pericles when a piece of the lost treasure map is found. Category:Characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated characters Category:Mystery Inc members Category:Animals Category:Villains Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated villains